Daruma
Daruma (ダルマ, Daruma) is a cookie-cutter shark merman and an officer of the New Merman Pirates. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Hisayoshi Suganuma (Japanese) Daruma is a cookie cutter shark merman, being the smallest one amongst the officers of the crew by far, as well as one of the smallest mermen that appeared so far in the series. He has circular eyes, a flat nose and sharp teeth; his arms are notably larger than his hands and his skin is red. On his right arm is located a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates' Jolly Roger. His birthday is July 8th. The Young Past Days As a teenager, he wore a large, dark top hat with a strange creature imprinted on the front, somehow reminiscent of both a mollusk and a standard Jolly Roger's skull, a simple A-shirt with spots on the upper part, just below the neck, and dark shorts. Moderate Timeskip He sports a distinctive head gear composed of a hat similar to an aviator's, with two massive protrusion on both sides of his head, pointing upwards, and decorated on the front, paired with a plumed crest on top of it, similar to those found on ancient Roman and Greek helmets. He also wears a dark, sleeve and zipperless open jacket with a fur collar and a pair of bermuda shorts. After Quick Timeskip Due to the negative effects of the Energy Steroids, his body heavily aged after being arrested in prison. He then wears a prison jumpsuit but still sports his aviator helmet. Gallery Personality He appears to be violent and hungry as he says they should "gnash up" the escaping humans' meat. Like Hordy Jones and the other officers, he follows Arlong's ideals and despises humans as well as Otohime's ideals. He is not above using threats to force the Merman Island citizens to comply and follow the New Merman Pirates. He seems to have a carnal urge to bite things, as he gets restless when he has not used his jaws for a while, and even says they ache; this leads him to despise sweets for snacks, and instead wants hard fish bones to gnaw on. Relationships Friends/Allies *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones **Dosun **Daruma **Ikaros Much *Sun Pirates **Tiger Fisher *Arlong Pirates **Arlong Family Neutral *Flying Pirates **Decken Vander IX Rivals Enemies *Navy *World Government *Humans *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Jimbei *Shirahoshi Abilities and Powers Despite his small size, Daruma is still a fishman, and thus possesses ten times the strength of an average human, and even more underwater. Being an officer and a shark merman, he is probably even stronger than that. As an officer of the New Merman Pirates, Daruma has control over his lower-ranked subordinates. Daruma has shown himself as having very powerful jaws that are rapidly able to pulverize stone walls. He also possesses tremendous willpower being completely unfazed by Luffy's Haoshoku Haki burst. He was also able to intentionally combust by unknown means. However, after the negative effects of the Energy Steroids took effect, he became weak and old, stripping him of all his strength. Attacks * Cookie Cutter (クッキーカッター, Kukkī Kattā): Daruma uses his powerful jaws as a way of travelling, by swiftly eating out tunnels underground. * Daruma Drop (ダルマ落とし, Daruma Otoshi): During the fight against the Straw Hat Pirates, he burrowed underground and created numerous pitfalls in Gyoncorde Plaza, which quickly proved successful in stopping the fierce assault from the Kurosai FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V. This attack can be indiscriminate as Daruma caused many of his comrades to fall into the massive pit he created. The name of this attack is a pun, as Daruma Otoshi is a traditional Japanese children game played with a Daruma doll. * Fireball Cutter (スーパーソールヘッドバット, Hi-Daruma Kattā): Daruma engulfs himself in fire by unknown means and then jumps towards his opponents, trying to bite them. Energy Steroids Like the rest of the crew, Daruma has taken the Energy Steroids during the battle against the three princes of Ryugu Kingdom, who are crowned the strongest soldiers in the entire island, and was able to overpower them due to this. The drug doubles his strength per pill, but shaves off a portion of his lifespan. This also had another side effect of making him old and weak after he was arrested, which lost him the strength he naturally had. History Past When Daruma and the future officers were children, they witnessed human oppression against mermen. While they were growing up in the Merman District, they only learn one thing: hate humans. When they were teens, they read about Tiger Fisher's exploits at Mariejoa. They cheer the Sun Pirates on thinking that their goal was to destroy humans. After Hordy joined the Neptune Army, the officers became a terrorist group that would kill any mermen who sympathize with humans, especially those who willingly donate blood to them. After the assassination of Otohime, the officers celebrated. Synopsis Merman Island Arc The New Merman Pirates' Coup d'État Major Battles *Daruma and the other New Merman Pirates' Officers vs. Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi and Manboshi (unseen) *Daruma vs. Chopper Tony Tony *Daruma vs. Usopp Trivia & References * His name comes from daruma-zame (ダルマザメ), the Japanese name for cookie-cutter shark. * His character design is similar to some of Oda's concept art for Chopper after the timeskip. * A Daruma is a traditional Japanese round, hollow doll. References External Links * Cookiecutter Shark - Wikipedia article about the species of fishman Daruma is. Site Navigation Category:Mermens Category:Male Category:Merman Islanders Category:Antagonists Category:Pirates Category:New Merman Pirates Category:Mermen Strength Users Category:Prisoners